


black tie affair

by ka_na_ri_ya



Series: clockwatching [2]
Category: SBFIVE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_na_ri_ya/pseuds/ka_na_ri_ya
Summary: "Could I tie you up?" he asked.Copter was confused and looked around, "Tie me up with what?"Kimmon plucked the tie from his jacket that was crumpled on the bed and Copter realized what he meant.
Relationships: Copter Panuwat Kerdthongtavee/Kimmon Varodom Khemmonta
Series: clockwatching [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013262
Kudos: 9





	black tie affair

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this is a work of complete fiction. no offense is intended and does not reflect the real life people who are mentioned here. the only thing I own from this work are my words and the plot.

Copter pulls his arms, muscles straining to break the restraints.

Well, tries to.

Kimmon did a good job tying his wrists with his tie like this. He didn't even think a tie could hold well, but evidently he was wrong. He isn't even sure where Kimmon learned such a skill, but when it comes to new kinks Kimmon wants to try, Copter tries to follow through with it. He knows he'll have a good time.

It starts out like this:

They went to a charity event earlier that night, just the two of them. The stylist made sure they wore similar all-black suits, trim and tight to show off their svelte bodies. Kimmon was given a bowtie that seemed to elongate his neck even more and Copter couldn't stop staring at it all night, wanting to suck a mark on it (the one time he left a mark though, Kimmon was scolded harshly by their manager for being careless. Copter never did it again). He looked too alluring and Copter wanted everyone to know Kimmon was his, even though he had no right to say so. 

They weren't together and that was that.

Copter, on the other hand, was told to wear a black tie, simple and sure to make him look both smart and classy at the event.

Kimmon seemed to like the look, remarking on how sharp and handsome Copter looked, and that he was “sure to get all the ladies.” Copter felt patronized, as if Kimmon was mocking him with his kind eyes, sucking him in. He turned away to leave the room, telling himself repeatedly _no more no more no more_.

However, towards the end, under the scrutinizing stares and flashing clicks of the cameras from their fans Kimmon reached over to finger the tie, pulling it tight in his grip and leaned in closer to Copter's ear, breath hot against him. The excited gasps and screams from the fans faded out, when all Copter could focus on was how good Kimmon's after shave smelled, "Come back with me to my place later," he whispered under his breath.

Copter tried not to react, not wanting to give anything away. He was about to step back and give a clear _no_ , but the heady look in Kimmon's eyes gave him pause and the want flooded in his chest. He wanted, no he _needed_ . _Just one more night is ok_. He subtly nodded and knew Kimmon caught it. Just as quick, he grinned and started laughing as he pulled back from Kimmon's grip, as if he had said the funniest thing in the world. Copter didn't know if the fans caught the aroused look in his eyes or blush on his face as he thought about what Kimmon had in store for him.

It was nerve wracking as they stood there within inches of each other and still had to provide the appropriate fan service, knowing how the night was going to end later. The tension in the car ride to Kimmon's had been palpable. Copter was sure their manager felt it, even if he didn't know about their arrangement. The walk from the car to Kimmon's place was veiled in a strained silence. Copter had been tempted to push Kimmon against a wall and make out with him, pressing their bodies together until they were one. 

Kimmon was quiet when he removed Copter's jacket and tie for him, not saying a word, no sweet kisses as he did so. Copter was perplexed at how different Kimmon was acting. He pushed Copter to lay back against the bed and then placed a soft kiss on Copter's brow before he pulled back to gaze at him with a contemplative look.

"Could I tie you up?" he asked.

Copter was confused and looked around, "Tie me up with what?"

Kimmon plucked the tie from his jacket that was crumpled on the bed and Copter realized what he meant.

He remained clinical when he tied Copter's wrists up, grip tight around them as he knotted the tie and tightened the other end of it on his bedpost. Kimmon double checked everything to make sure Copter wasn't able to get out of it and left, saying how he needed to get out of his clothes.

So.

Copter pulls his wrists again, but it's futile. He can tell the tie will be ruined by the end of the night and their stylist will most likely scream at him. He shifts his legs against the bed to make himself comfortable, "How did you learn to tie this?"

"This book a friend lent me," Kimmon comes out of his closet in only his boxers and dress shirt, unbuttoned, revealing his smooth chest. He's removing the stud earrings he wore earlier, still gazing at Copter as he does so. Copter's captivated at how he casually stands there, his long, bare legs in view. 

"A friend? Do I know them?" Copter chews on his lower lip as he watches Kimmon's graceful fingers move to his other ear. 

"Yea, kind of," Kimmon puts the earrings on his dresser, not elaborating any further. He walks over to the bed and Copter's heart is rapidly beating in anticipation. He twists his wrists even more as he watches the distance decrease between them and Kimmon's eyes look more hawkish than usual.

"You seemed tense today," Kimmon murmurs, sitting beside Copter's hip and giving him a thoughtful look. Copter stares back, contemplating if he should get out with it. But knowing the messiness that will ensue makes him hold back. He feels vulnerable lying back like this, his body exposed with nothing to defend himself. Like his feelings are out in the open and he can only hope that Kimmon is obtuse enough not to see them.

"Did I?" 

Kimmon reaches out with one hand and deftly unbuttons the top button of Copter's collar, "Thought for a moment you were angry at me," he unbuttons the second.

"Hmm...no. 'M just tired," Copter stares at the nimble fingers continuing to unbutton his dress shirt until eventually his skin is exposed and the shirt hangs loose. Kimmon slips his hand underneath and rubs a thumb over Copter's nipple. The span of his hand is against Copter's ribs and the warmth spreads from that focal point, "I'll pretend to believe you for now," Kimmon shifts his legs, curling them up onto the bed until he's kneeling beside Copter, "I hope you forgive me though. I'm sorry."

"Don't say sorry if you don't know why," Copter snipes, unable to stop the little bit of anger bleeding through his voice. Thing is, he knows Kimmon is sincerely sorry that he's upset and he hates it. He wishes he can hate him for that. Copter swallows, throat working hard and he turns away to look at another part of the ceiling where Kimmon's head isn't in the way. 

He's tired.

It's quiet for a bit.

"Ok," Kimmon opens the dress shirt even wider, leaving it to hang on Copter's sides, unable to remove it completely due to Copter's position, "I'll beg your forgiveness another way."

Copter frowns, "What?"

Instead of answering, Kimmon loosens Copter's belt, yanking out the leather with a sharp snap and pulling his pants down until he's left in just his boxers. Copter gasps when Kimmon palms his cock through the material, massaging the softness until it hardens, " _Fuck_ _Kimmon_..." He uses his other hand to knead Copter's balls, manipulating them between his fingers. Copter jerks his hips at the intense stimulation, pulling his arms against his restraints and whimpers into the meat of his arm. His arousal is more heightened with him being tied up like this, unable to hold onto Kimmon. His cock strains against his boxers and Kimmon smears the precome leaking out of his cock onto the material, wetness spreading everywhere. Copter's soaked.

Kimmon abruptly stops, removing his hands, and Copter whines at the loss, "Can't have you coming yet when we've barely started," Kimmon says and traces his fingers up along Copter's side, barely tickling him. He squirms underneath the deft fingers as Kimmon keeps lightly caressing him. The tickling is numbing his mind and Copter's sure he could come from just this alone if he tries and enough time has passed. It's all he can feel and with his arms restrained, there's nothing else for him to focus on other than Kimmon's fingertips. He arches his back as Kimmon pinches his pebbled nipples, whining and wanting more. He can't believe how he's about to lose his mind with how little they've done.

"-me- kiss-" Copter mutters, trying to get a hold of his sanity.

"Hm?" Kimmon pulls his nipples harder, turning them red and swollen. It's so pleasurable to the point of painful and Copter needs more, but also wants it to stop. It's so hot, the heat spreading from his nipples to his cock, the electricity sizzling throughout his body.

"Let me kiss you," he gasps, twitching his body towards Kimmon, "Need your mouth."

Kimmon leans over Copter and softly kisses him, tongue swiping against his lips. Copter opens his mouth, their tongues sliding against each other, slick and hot. Kimmon keeps thumbing Copter's nipples, swallowing his wet gasps. The shirt tails from Kimmon's unopened dress shirt dangles against Copter's skin, caressing him and leaving ticklish trails in their wake. Kimmon rubs one of his thick rings against Copter's nipple and _fucking god._ Copter bites on Kimmon's lower lip, pushing his chest against the cool metal and feeling the grooves of the rings against his sensitive chest. His eyes roll back in pleasure.

"Mm fuck," Copter wrenches his face away, licking his bottom lip as he looks up into Kimmon's eyes. Kimmon's clearly affected also, his pupils dark and large and there's a flush high on his face. Copter wants to reach out to touch and for a moment forgot he was tied up, "Get me out of this."

Kimmon tilts his head, "No."

"Fuc-fucking _why not_?" Copter kicks a leg out, knocking against Kimmon's side.

"I'll tie your legs up if you don't stop," Kimmon retorts.

Copter stops moving and straightens his leg. Tries to regain his breath, "You said you wanted me to forgive you. What are you going to do about that? You haven't done much for it yet."

"Really?" Kimmon glances down at Copter's boxers and traces a finger along his cock, which twitches against it. Copter chews on his lip, trying not to make a sound as he sees Kimmon collect his wetness and rubbing it between his thumb and finger, "Seems like you enjoyed that earlier," Kimmon sucks his finger into his mouth, staring at Copter intently as he tastes him. He slowly removes it, a wet sound from his mouth, "You're right though. I should do more for your forgiveness," He moves back and pulls down the wet boxers, throwing them away from the bed. He pushes Copter's legs backwards until his knees brush against his elbows, completely exposing him open to Kimmon.

"What are you doing?" Copter mutters, "I'm dirty."

Kimmon bends down, palming his hands against Copter's ass and pressing a thumb against his rim. He squirms trying to get Kimmon to go further, but he just lightly strokes at the split, not dipping in any further, staring for a bit before looking back up at Copter, "I want you to let go."

Copter swallows, "What?"

"Let go of yourself for me," his thumb still stroking. Copter's whole body shudders, so close, he's _so close_ , "I'll catch you."

"I..."

Kimmon leans down closer, running his hands up Copter's legs and back down to grip onto his ass. Copter feels his hot breath against him _fuck,_ his entrance twitches in anticipation.

"Let go."

Copter gasps when he feels his cheeks being spread apart, his legs pushed back even further, "O, _o_ ," he mewls out feeling Kimmon dip his two fingers in and stroking his hole over and over, "Fucking _god_ ," he chokes out, sliding his foot against Kimmon's back, pulling him in close. The heats of their bodies collect sweat between them, sticking skin to skin. He feels so hot and burning bright as Kimmon keeps stroking him there, building up the frenzied excitement in his body.

It's sudden when Kimmon's tongue swipes over his rim. Copter's mind blanks out, everything around him feeling hazy. He's grinding against Kimmon's wet, open mouth, getting him slick and drooling, mess everywhere, "Shitshit _shitshit_ your mouth, Kimmon," he chokes out, eagerly grounding his hips down and dirty against his tongue.

Kimmon gives his all, holding him by his knees and licking at him languidly and spreading him out more. Wet swipes over his hole and loosens Copter up under his tongue. Copter pants into his arm, trying to get his thoughts together, but every hungry lick makes him lose his mind and all comprehension flies out of his head. His cock is so full and dripping wet down his chest. He doesn't think he's ever been so hard before.

The only thoughts flowing through his mind is focusing on how fucking good he feels, the euphoria taking over him and his nerves are alight. Kimmon pulls back a bit to get his breath together. Copter sobs, trying to push him back in with his feet, wants his mouth on his skin again, "Please," he slurs out, wrists twisting harder against the tie. He yearns to reach out to grip onto Kimmon's head, card his fingers through the silky hair and force him to not _fucking stop_.

"O Copter," he presses a kiss in Copter's inner thigh, "Let go for me," Copter whines in response, body trembling, his cock jolts and spurts out another rope of precome on him.

Kimmon licks at him, pressing his tongue flat against his hole, fingers sliding up through the wet, drooling mess. Pushes down against his rim, moaning into him.

Then his tongue pushes inside.

O.

Everything turns white and fuzzy. Copter is only aware of the pleasure coursing through his body, focusing where Kimmon drags his wet tongue inside, as deep as he can, loosening him up. He's helpless under the continuous assault of Kimmon's tongue, slicking inside; he's floating in a fog of endorphins, feeling high and light. His feet knock against Kimmon's shoulder as he keens high, trying to get away but also wanting even more. 

He rides his mouth like there's nothing else he'd rather be doing, solely focusing on chasing his pleasure. It's so good, so _close._ He's panting even faster and probably screaming Kimmon's name in a broken litany; his vision becomes hazy and suddenly he comes, clenching around Kimmon's tongue. He doesn't stop licking into his lush heat though and Copter doesn't come down from his high. Everything is _so much_.

Copter's numb and doesn't seem to realize what's happened, until he feels Kimmon's hands on his face, wiping away the traces of tears on his cheek followed by a soft kiss, "Kimmon?" he murmurs. Kimmon strokes his face, cooing his name, "You with me?"

"Kimmon..." he's suddenly tired. He senses Kimmon pulling away for a moment, hearing the drawer of the nightstand opening until he feels him next to him again. Kimmon tangles his fingers into his hair, pulling it a little and his tongue slips into Copter's mouth as he kisses him briefly, "How are you? Ok?"

"Mmmhm."

Copter blankly stares at Kimmon, his mouth red and slick. He wants to suck it into his mouth again. Kimmon rubs a hand on Copter's arm, massaging him a little, "You still want more?" his mouth brushes against Copter's cheek tantalizingly close. He rubs two fingers, wet with lube, against Copter's hole, not pushing in and just tempting him.

Words don't seem to exist anymore, so Copter spreads his legs further apart, "Yea? I got you. You're doing so well..." Kimmon whispers, sinking his fingers in easily. Copter gasps and whimpers, "Moremore _more_ ," pushing his hips back and is cut off by Kimmon’s lazy kiss, as if he has the rest of time to do so.

"I know, I know," Kimmon sinks a third finger in. Copter could feel the cool metal of Kimmon's rings against his rim, his cock hardening again at how inescapable his fingers are. Kimmon presses them as far as he can, brushing against his prostate in a lethargic pace. He whispers soft praises into Copter's ear, but he can barely hear him; his mind is overrun by what Kimmon's doing to him and focuses on stuffing himself with those long fingers. He flinches when Kimmon brushes a knuckle down his cock.

"You're so hard for me again. Wanna come right now?"

Copter shakes his head slowly, "On your cock."

"Hmm?"

"Wanna come on your cock," he slurs out.

Kimmon smiles, spreading his fingers inside Copter before pulling them out, "You're so good to me," and kisses him as he moves his hips forward, the head of his cock catches at the wet rim of Copter's entrance. He slips a hand around his cock and slides his tongue wickedly against Copter's.

"Fuck," Copter gasps into his mouth as Kimmon slowly moves in, cock dragging deliciously in him. He blinks through the messy tears as he looks at Kimmon, whose eyes are shut and eyebrows are furrowed in concentration as he fucks into him harder. There's an onslaught of feelings as he stares, knowing what he's feeling isn't just physical. Wants to reach out to hold him and say _Don't leave me, you're mine_ , but instead twists his hands into the tie that's straining against him. Copter closes his eyes, turning his face away into his arm.

"You feel so good," Kimmon grunts out. His dress shirt tickles the back of Copter's thighs and he slides his hands down to Copter's ass, gripping him harder as he fucks, "Let go for me, please, baby let go of yourself for me," He leans down, tongue pressed hard against the red, swollen nipple before suckling it in. Copter mewls against the wet pressure, tears leaking out of his eyes. It's near painful as Kimmon keeps sucking on his nipple, letting it go with a wet pop and he comes back up to give a filthy kiss, "Shit, you're so hot baby, fuck. Come for me," he leans back for a bit, removing his shirt and they're both finally naked.

Copter's sex drunk, going out of his mind and thrusting his hips up mindlessly. Can't stop hiccuping sobs and he's babbling nonsense into the hot air. Their bodies are sweating, the sound of slick skin slapping echoing in the room. He shifts his legs to sit comfortably around Kimmon's hips, their chests brushing against each other, wet and sweaty.

"Kimmon," he says helplessly, " _Kimmon_."

"I know baby," Kimmon murmurs and brings his hand between them, hand dragging against Copter's cock, "Let go for me, you need to let go," presses a kiss on Copter's neck. Another slight touch and Copter comes for a second time with a gasp, white rope spattering on his chest and smears between them. Kimmon keeps fucking him through the high. Copter feels like all he can focus on is the slick drag of his cock and how big and full he feels now, "So good baby. You're so amazing, so beautiful," Kimmon pants.

Copter can barely feel his arms and hands at this point; he's sure there are bruises forming on his wrists where the tie strangles them. He can't wait to see them -- Kimmon's marks on him. Copter drags Kimmon closer to him with his legs, wrapped tight around his hips and bringing their faces together, lingering their gazes on each other. Kimmon fucks him harder, breathing fast and it doesn't take long for him to come, coming deep in him and staying there. His eyes are shut tight and mouth open. 

Copter pulls himself up, leaving a lingering kiss on Kimmon's lower lip then lays back, closing his eyes.

The wave of endorphins he felt earlier passes and exhaustion takes over.

It's a foggy haze afterwards. Kimmon loosens the tie and massages his wrists briefly before leaving. Copter can see the deep red bruises already forming and there's a feeling of bliss as he stares at them. He can hear Kimmon's voice of concern and then there's a bag of ice, covered in a towel, against his wrists. He whimpers at the sudden cold, trying to pull his hands away, "Sssh, it's ok, it's ok" Kimmon says in a comforting voice, "I don't want you to bruise too much."

Copter wants to tell him he wants the bruises, wants them deep on him, but he's too tired to protest.

He keeps his eyes shut as he curls his body towards Kimmon's body heat, feeling sleepy from Kimmon massaging his wrists hard, "You still with me?"

"Mhmm."

There's a damp towel against him, washing the mess away.

"You did so well," Kimmon murmurs.

The last thing Copter's aware of before he falls asleep is Kimmon gently kissing his eyelids. 


End file.
